


Midnightalk

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Apa kau besok libur? Mau berbincang denganku?





	Midnightalk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran setelah membaca ini

Tanpa melihat arloji pun, Kuroo sudah tahu sekarang pukul berapa. Ditandai suara langkah kakinya yang dialas sepatu pantofel mulai terdengar jelas dan suara embusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

Ini hampir tengah malam.  
  
Kuroo sudah hafal suasana ini.  
  
Ia baru saja kembali dari aktivitas monoton di kantor; datang, kerja, dimarahi atasan, klien meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, pulang dengan menambah beban.  
  
Untungnya semua pekerjaan itu sudah selesai dan besok ia mendapat hari libur.  
  
Kuroo sudah merencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan merebahkan diri di kasur tercinta. Makin tidak sabar sampai di apartemen.  
  
Sesampainya, Kuroo membuka pintu apartemen yang sudah tidak terkunci. Berbarengan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dekat sana.  
  
Dari kamar mandi menampakkan sosok pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh dari Kuroo, sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang dikalungkan di leher. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek.  
  
Keduanya saling menatap.  
  
"Ah, aku pulang." Kuroo kemudian menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu.  
  
"Selamat datang." jawab pemuda bernetra _gunmetal blue_.  
  
"Kau sudah makan, Akaashi?" tanya Kuroo yang mendekat pada si pemuda bernama Akaashi itu.  
  
Akaashi mengangguk, "Kuroo- _san_?"  
  
"Sudah."  
  
Keduanya berjalan bersebelahan menuju dalam rumah.  
  
"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Akaashi.  
  
"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi besok aku libur. Kau?" Kuroo masuk ke kamar untuk berganti baju.  
  
"Sama. Besok aku juga mendapat hari libur." Akaashi bersandar di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap.  
  
"Begitu? Kau ada rencana besok?" Kuroo kini hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan mengalungkan handuk, mendekat pada Akaashi.  
  
Akaashi menggeleng, "Kenapa memangnya?"  
  
Kuroo bergantian menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku ingin bermalas-malasan di kamar seharian, tapi karena kau juga libur, rencanaku berubah."  
  
Akaashi mengubah posisinya, kedua tangannya berada di samping kanan-kiri. Netranya menatap lekat si pemuda jangkung itu.  
  
"Apa?"  
  
"Mau berbincang denganku sampai pagi?" tawar Kuroo, "kau tahu, kan, kita meski tinggal satu rumah tapi jarang ada obrolan karena masing-masing sibuk bekerja."  
  
Pandangan Akaashi mengarah ke yang lain seraya berpikir, kemudian menatap Kuroo kembali, "Boleh."  
  
Kuroo menaikan ujung bibirnya, "Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu."  
  
"Hm. Akan kusiapkan kopi untukmu."  
  
"Ah, aku ingin teh saja." pinta Kuroo yang sudah menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

  
Tak lama kemudian, Akaashi dan Kuroo duduk di sofa panjang, bersebelahan dengan sedikit berjarak. Di atas meja sudah disediakan dua cangkir teh panas untuk menemani obrolan mereka.  
  
"Memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa, Kuroo- _san_?" Akaashi lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan.  
  
"Entahlah. Tapi kau bisa membahas apa saja. Mungkin permasalahanmu di pekerjaanmu?"  
  
"Ah, aku tidak ingin membahas sebenarnya. Kau tahu, itu membuatku tertekan." Akaashi menyandarkan bahunya, namun pandangannya menatap Kuroo.  
  
"Separah itukah menjadi seorang editor?" Kuroo bertanya hati-hati, ia duduk bersila menghadap Akaashi dengan bantal kursi di pangkuannya.  
  
"Tidak juga. Hanya... yah... selama tidak diminta hal yang aneh-aneh." Akaashi mengambil secangkir teh di atas meja lalu menyesapnya. Kemudian, ia letakkan kembali cangkir itu, "Kuroo- _san_ sendiri? Bagaimana bekerja di bidang desain grafis?"  
  
Kuroo berdengus menyeringai, "Begitulah. Rasanya jam tidurku sudah dirampas untuk melayani permintaan klien. Harus begini lah, harus seperti ini lah, saat aku tanya mau desain seperti apa malah si klien juga tidak tahu. Menjengkelkan sekali."  
  
Kuroo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula, "Baiklah, kita ganti pembahasan yang ringan-ringan saja."  
  
"Contohnya?"  
  
"Kau sudah punya pacar?"  
  
Akaashi menggeleng, "Malah tidak terpikirkan."  
  
"Oya? Tidakkah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"  
  
"Tidak."  
  
"Atau ada yang tertarik padamu?"  
  
"Tidak. Entahlah. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak aku pedulikan."  
  
"Wah, sadis sekali."  
  
"Kalau Kuroo- _san_?"  
  
Kuroo menegakkan tubuhnya seolah dia sangat percaya diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi, "Tentu ada yang tertarik padaku. Beberapa kali banyak yang mengajakku makan siang, makan malam, bahkan berkencan."  
  
"Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"  
  
Kuroo merilekskan tubuhnya, "Sayangnya tidak. Rekan kerjaku cantik-cantik, tapi rasanya banyak yang kurang pas buatku."  
  
"Begitu." Akaashi menatap ke arah lain.  
  
Kuroo memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat pada Akaashi, "Hey, Akaashi."  
  
Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"  
  
"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling memerhatikan? Kau terlihat lebih kurus." Kuroo memegang salah satu lengan Akaashi. Memeriksanya dengan mengangkat sedikit lengannya. Tangan yang bebas menyentuh pipi Akaashi, "bahkan kau juga agak tirus. Kau tidak lupa makan, kan?"  
  
"Jam makanku teratur. Mungkin yang kumakan itu tidak teratur."  
  
Kuroo membebaskan Akaashi, "Kau selalu sarapan?"  
  
Akaashi mengangguk.  
  
"Sarapan apa?"  
  
" _Onigiri_ dari _konbini_."  
  
"Makan siang?"  
  
"Makanan yang ada di kantin kantor. Kadang aku makan _ramen_ di kedai seberang kantor."  
  
"Makan malam?"  
  
"Hampir setiap hari aku makan _okonomiyaki_ di kedai yang sejalan dengan arah pulang."  
  
"Apa kau mengonsumsi bir juga?"  
  
Akaashi mengangguk.  
  
Kuroo terbelalak, "Astaga, Akaashi. Sesekali kau juga makan makanan yang menyehatkan. Baiklah. Di kulkas ada bahan makanan apa?"  
  
"Tidak ada. Kita tidak pernah belanja makanan bulanan, Kuroo- _san_."  
  
Kuroo membuang napasnya, "Baiklah, nanti agak siang kita beli bahan makan. Oh, tapi adakah persediaan untuk sarapan nanti?"  
  
Akaashi berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat, "Kurasa kita hanya punya sereal dan susu saja."  
  
"Ah, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."  
  
"Kuroo- _san_ sendiri apa juga memperhatikan pola makan?"  
  
"Tentu. Meski jam makanku tidak teratur, tapi aku mencuri-curi waktu untuk memakan camilan di sela-sela istirahat meski pekerjaanku banyak. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sering melakukan ini. Lihat?" Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya, "kau bandingkan lenganku denganmu."  
  
Akaashi memerhatikan lengan Kuroo yang memang nyatanya lebih berisi dari dirinya.  
  
Mereka melanjutkan obrolan remeh lainnya. Dari hal yang mendekati dengan kilas balik masa-masa sekolah, tentang klub voli masing-masing sekolahnya, tentang hal-hal yang tidak mereka sangka selama ini, dan rahasia-rahasia kecil dari diri mereka.  
  
Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.  
  
"Mau melanjutkan obrolan ini?" Tanya Kuroo.  
  
"Sejujurnya aku sudah mengantuk, tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."  
  
"Mau dilanjutkan di kamar saja? Sambil berbaring?"  
  
"Boleh. Di kamarmu saja, Kuroo- _san_. Kamarku.. sedikit berantakan. Tidak sempat kubereskan."  
  
Kuroo beranjak dari sofa, "Baiklah, akan kusiapkan _futon_ —"  
  
"Tidak mau di satu ranjang saja?" tanya Akaashi seduktif.  
  
Kuroo mengerutkan kening, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu padaku?"  
  
Akaashi menggeleng kemudian beranjak mengambil dua cangkir teh yang sudah kosong, kemudian membawanya ke tempat cucian piring.  
  
Kuroo menatap punggung Akaashi masih dengan rasa bingung. Kemudian mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke kamar lebih dulu.  
  
"Jadi, apa lagi yang akan kita bahas?"

* * *


End file.
